


Finally There

by LittleBlueBook



Series: Moving On [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlueBook/pseuds/LittleBlueBook
Summary: There were few people who could look picturesque whilst asleep. With tousled brown locks and bronzed skin bathed in sunlight, Rafael Barba was one of them.





	Finally There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChameleonCircuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonCircuit/gifts).



> For ChameleonCircuit, who did a wonderful job betaing the series, who is insanely supportive and an absolutely wonderful person.
> 
> Thanks to tobeconspicuous for helping out with this one.
> 
> Please leave feedback in the form of comments and kudos. Hate will be promptly made fun of and deleted.
> 
> After all _"If you don't love yourself, how in the hell you gonna love somebody else?"_

There were few people who could look picturesque whilst asleep. With tousled brown locks and bronzed skin bathed in sunlight, Rafael Barba was one of them.

Trevor admired the man sleeping for a moment longer before he finally slid himself from under the covers and made his way to the kitchen. He put a pot of coffee on to brew and leaned back against the counter, releasing a shaking breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding onto.

The previous evening had been everything Trevor had ever hoped for and then some.

Ever since he first encountered the cocky former ADA in front of the Brooklyn courthouse Trevor had dreamed of spending the night with the man. He had never expected it to become a reality.

He couldn’t revel in any potential joy he may have felt as he was absolutely certain that his friend would awaken and regret the whole thing.

Which is why Trevor’s hands shook as he poured the hot coffee into steaming mugs.

Why his body trembled as he forced himself to walk back to his bedroom.

And why his heart hammered loudly as he watched Rafael stir the instant he placed the coffee on the stand beside him.

How had this happened?

A year ago Trevor had witnessed the man’s almost self destruction. He still felt a twinge of sympathy as he pictured Rafael’s stressed face as he tried to talk down the self proclaimed ‘love of his life’.

It was the sadness Trevor remembered seeing in Rafael’s eyes which made him walk over and rest a hand upon the shorter mans back.

Rafael, to his credit, hadn’t flinched.

Instead he looked up at Trevor with wonder in his eyes. It was enough to prompt the taller man to turn to the detective and offer a hand.

It was rejected of course.

Even though he brushed it off with smile and walked away to order drinks, the detective’s callousness had stung.

Luckily the man was leaving by the time Trevor had returned.

Trevor had slid into the seat opposite Rafael, as they shared a drink they reminisced about love and toasted to healing. When they had parted ways Trevor had left Rafael with his number and an offer of friendship, he had never expected the man to actually call.

They met for coffee during their lunch breaks, for drinks after work, Rafael had even dragged him to the theatre once or twice. It wasn’t until they had been meeting up for several weeks that Rafael had finally broken down and told him the truth.

About Detective Carisi, about EADA Stone, all of it.

Rafael hadn’t sounded bitter, or angry, or even sad. He recited his story as though it was a dry passage from a textbook. Trevor could tell that the man was finally starting to heal, but he would never quite be over it.

Which is why Trevor was terrified of the naked man in his bed.

Rafael was pushing himself into a sitting position. He leaned himself back against the frame and reached for the coffee.

As he rose the cup to his mouth he inhaled, and a soft smile appeared on his face. He took a single sip before he looked up, directing soft green eyes in Trevor’s direction.

“Good morning.” His tone was just as soft as his expression, just as warm.

Trevor opened his mouth to say something, anything. Of course nothing came out. Rafael just cocked a brow as he continued to sip on his coffee.

“At least sit down and drink,” Rafael chuckled, which caused Trevor’s stomach to twist and turn. “I already feel short enough without you looming over me.”

“Sorry,” Trevor muttered as he fought a blush.

He padded over to his own side of the bed and sat down, mimicking Rafael’s position. He took a sip of his own coffee, brewed to perfection.

“Mmmmm,” Rafael hummed as he finished off his mug. “Perfect.”

“Want another?” Trevor made a move to stand.

Rafael’s hand caught his wrist.

“Why are you so jumpy?”

“It’s just--”

“Is it because I’m naked?” His voice was smooth as silk.

Trevor could have died at the expression on the younger man’s face. “No--”

Rafael slowly rose a brow, his mouth twisted into a smirk. “Good.” Rafael placed his empty cup on the stand. “Now how about you relax and finish yours while I make myself another?”

Before Trevor could disagree Rafael was out of the bed and standing before him in all his glory.

The defense attorney had to school his expression as he watched Rafael roll his shoulders before finally walking out of the room. Trevor’s cock gave an unhelpful interested twitch.

Trevor allowed himself to take a few more mouthfuls of his coffee before he sunk into the bedding and finally allowed himself to breathe.

He only had a moment to himself before Rafael walked back in, a fresh cup of coffee in hand, still completely naked.

Trevor took a deep breath and tried not to stare too much as Rafael sat back down beside him. 

“So,” Rafael began, clearly amused. “Are we going to talk about this?” 

“Talk about what?” Trevor couldn’t help but wince at how stupid he sounded. 

Rafael didn’t even tried to hide his snort. “Really?” 

“I’m nervous,” Trevor sighed before he finally finished his coffee. 

“Of me?” Trevor nodded. “Why?” 

There were so many potential reasons on the tip of his tongue. 

The fact that they had been tipsy, the fact that Trevor was in love with Rafael, the fact that he didn’t want to be a rebound, the fact that Rafael was still in love with Sonny.

Instead all that came out was, “You’re intimidating.” 

“Is it because I’m naked?” Rafael gestured to all of himself.

“Partially,” Trevor shrugged.

 “I would love if you joined me,” the younger man smirked. He placed his coffee on the night stand before turning and running a hand down Trevor’s bare chest to the top of his briefs. “Let me help you take these off.”

Trevor grabbed the man’s hand just before it dipped below his waist line. “Rafael--”

“Oh,” he pulled his hand away. “Now I get it.” He moved off the bed, his back turned to Trevor before he continued. “You don’t want me.” 

“Rafael--” 

“It’s fine.” The man sounded so small, so wounded. “I understand. It was a mistake--”

“What?” Trevor leaned over to rest a hand on Rafael’s shoulder. “Of course it wasn’t.” 

“Then what is it?” Rafael whipped himself around to face Trevor.

Trevor’s head was spinning, he couldn’t help himself, the words spilled from his mouth. “I love you.”

The smile that blossomed across Rafael’s face could have stopped time itself.

Trevor had never seen the man look more beautiful than he did in that moment, he couldn’t help but reach out and touch him. He shivered at the noise that Rafael made as he swept his thumb over the younger man’s jaw. 

“Then why…?” Rafael’s question trailed off.

“I just can’t,” Trevor winced as he explained himself. “I just can’t be your rebound.” 

“My what?” 

“I know you’re still in love with Detective Carisi.” Trevor couldn’t help the bitter tone that escaped. His determination was propelled by the short, sharp, staccato laugh that burst forth from Rafael. “And even though I have wanted you, _wanted this_ , since the first moment I met you I can’t do it, Rafael. I can’t let you break my heart, because I know after you do it will never heal.”

Rafael crawled over to him and placed a hand on his face. “Trevor.” 

Trevor forced himself to look up and was surprised at the soft, loving emerald green eyes he was greeted with. Rafael cupped his jaw and swept his thumb across Trevor’s lips before he finally pressed a gentle kiss to the taller man’s mouth.

“Trevor,” he repeated gently. “You are not and will never be a rebound.”

“Rafael--”

“No, Trevor,” Rafael reached up and held Trevor’s face firmly in his hands. “You are the kindest, most generous, most patient, most wonderful man I know. I am so honoured to be loved by you, and I can only hope you will let me do the same.”

Trevor’s heart leapt at Rafael’s words. “Let you?”

“I know you’re worried I will hurt you,” Rafael continued, green eyes locked with grey. “And I can’t guarantee that I won’t, but even if I do, I promise I will love you for as long as you will have me.”

It was Trevor who grabbed Rafael by his bare shoulders and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Their foreheads pressing together, matching smiles on their faces as they parted. They kissed again, and again, and again, until Trevor had to finally force them to stop.

“What about Sonny, Rafael?” Trevor finally broke Rafael’s gaze as he whispered the question.

Rafael just chuckled. “What about him?”

“I thought he was ‘the love of your life,’” Trevor murmured.

“I thought so, too,” Rafael pressed a kiss to his temple before he forced Trevor to look at him once more. “I was wrong.” 

With those three words Trevor’s resolved broke.

He pulled Rafael into a kiss and proceeded to show the man just how much he loved him. Afterwards as they laid tangled together, Trevor running his fingers through Rafael’s soft locks, a small smile played at his mouth.

There were so many things they had yet to work out, so many things still to discuss. But for now both men were content to spend a lazy Sunday morning, intertwined in the embrace of the man they loved.


End file.
